Meeting Yourself Within Your Own Eyes By Hades
by Dancing-Princess-Yuni
Summary: Yuni is woken by Charmy, telling her that Hades was alive again. But when she arrives to sort him out, she doesn't expect to see this person, not in a million years... She meets herself, but not just herself... Her DARK self. Rated T.


_**Princess: **_Before I begin, I do not own DDR, Yuni or the bosses/songs. I own nothing, KONAMI owns everything. Yuni is the main role of this as always because she's just too awesome. So sue me if I carry on being her fan. (But don't literally sue me, I need my EMA money for reasons!)

But this time I have made it a one-shot follow on sequel from Area L, which can be found on my page if you have not seen it. This is to explain what happened next on in the story and there should be no more after this.

Before you tell me, I know that I have made up a lot to this story but that is to try and make sense to you all of the story and to make things different from the every day life of the dancers and such. If it gets too weird, then you know what to do - go back. This has seriously been on my mind for some time. I have the right after all to post my own stories up, no?

The dark version of Yuni is the second costume on DDR X2. The one where her dress is black and golden instead of white and green. But I have called her Yola, meaning violet flower. I know that the black and golden costume is Yuni's second one, but in this story she is Yuni's dark self.

The genres were difficult for me to suit with the story, so please go along with it.

I hope my grammar is okay for you all to read, as I am getting better of the grammar and the use of words. If I still lack unfortunely, then bare with me to try and make myself know that my mistakes **need **to be corrected at this time.

I know that I haven't been updating for some time and I do apologise, I've been very down personally and haven't been feeling myself for reasons. I didn't abandon my stories, I just needed time to adjust...

You have been warned that this is more of a teen's story. I highly recommend that you read the story of Area L on my page as this is a follow on from. And I know that I have a high imagination.

Now, I know that I'm doing too many one shots but the chapter stories will be updated at some point when I feel like getting around to them.

Anyway, go read and enjoy people. Have fun.

* * *

How does it feel? To see yourself as a dark being? Does it scare you? Does it... Make you want to surrender and give up trying to protect the world because you even feel that you might become like that and turn nasty towards the people that you love the most?

Whatever you feel about that situation, I know the feeling of that, trust me... I had the same experience when I encountered myself as a dark being out of the blue when I went to Hades lair to stop him once again after he tried to send his friends after me to start trouble once again in the middle of a peaceful night.

Well, let me start it all of for you to get the drift.

I was asleep having a very peaceful dream, all about being surrounded by the beautiful wonders of junk food! Oh... My mouth was watering badly from seeing it all; chocolate, pizza, crisps and even chips? What more could you ask for! What could you do? I was a junk food lover!

"Oh... Pizza, chips... Chocolate! Come to me my precious friends!"

I started to run to the delicious looking junk food, my mouth hanging out with a smile and almost ready to dribble from seeing all the food that was in my way. I was about to reach out for the pizza, when suddenly my phone rang in the middle of the night and woke me up!

My ringtone was The Shining Polaris, and that would always put me in the good mood to go to the beach or to do some dancing! But when being woke up in the middle of the night, well... I'll leave you to work that one out.

"Ugh...! Noooo... Let me sleep... Pleaseee..."

I mumbled to myself whilst trying to stay asleep. I however failed when I soon had the temptation to open my eyes and see what the time was as I always would check what time it was when I woke up. I looked at the huge pink flowery shaped clock next to my bed on my wooden desk and saw the time - half 4 in the morning.

"Hmm... Why do I have to wake up now? Can't I get a full nights sleep?"

I sighed to myself before I looked at my phone - it said "Receiving call: Charmy Anderson". I knew that Charmy would only have called me at this time to explain a problem to me or to annouce a very important message. But what was the message?

I picked up the mobile and sighed before I slid it up to answer it. I replied softly to show that I had just been woken up.

"Hello... Yuni speaking..."

"Yuni! Thank goodness you answered! I apologise for the interruption of your sleeping on your day, well... Night off, I have just received a bad sort of news and it involves you."

Great, that's all I need on my day off right now. I bet you she's had her compuer broken again.

"Oh? Like what, Charmy? Okay, has your computer been broken and you need me to send Emi around again...?"

"No, no! Nothing like that. But it's just... Hades, might have appeared..."

My eyes shot wide open. He was alive, still? How did he survive the power of our blast? I didn't know what to say as my mouth just hung. Charmy noticed that I went silent for a moment and blinked, breaking the silence.

"Yuni...? Are you okay?"

"...Y-Yeah. Just... **How**?"

"I don't know how he survived. He must've had the Endless Arrow to help him come alive again."

Figures. If you find one of those arrows, then you're supposed to stay alive _forever_. Luckily for us though, we knew how to stop the power of the Endless Arrow and to kill off the enemy. So it wasn't a problem, but the fact that the... Argh, I cannot find a good word to describe him! Well, the fact that I knew that he was alive and walking outside was now scaring me from the memories that still lingered within my mind of Area L.

"Damn it... That means I'll have to go out and get him. Okay, where is he at? His lair?"

Charmy checked her huge complicated computer before she answered back to me.

"Yes. He is at his castle. He also has his friends there so be careful, Yuni."

I took in a deep breath and nodded, before I replied back.

"Rightio. Thank you Charmy. I'm out."

And with that, I hurried out of my bed to get ready and to shoot off out to face the demon once again. Now this time, I had to try and stop him before he would start to get things out of control again!

* * *

After a long way of getting there by using a transporter to transport from the DDR headquarters to the inside beginning of the castle, I soon got to the lair of the boss, frowning as I entered the huge hallway of his castle. My footsteps could be heard if they could listen carefully.

I was the only one who could be able to handle the bosses since I had special training and special experience for that sort of thing so that's why I was depended on a lot to stop them.

When I got to the huge, evil dark red room, it was full of pictures of Hades' family like his good-hearted son, Respect, and his evil brothers, Survivor and Eternal. A huge stylish, clean table full of food was laid out on the table with red and golden chairs tucked in the table. Looked like he was having a feast with his friends, and now they had all fled to their rooms and left me and Hades frowning things out.

I walked to him slowly and had my face near his, growling lowly. In reply to my growl, I could hear him and see him growl loudly at me before he would grab me by my hair and squeeze hard on my hair, causing me to scream out in agony for no reason! My screams echoed through the room and through everyone's ears, even mine. I could feel myself slipping out from trying to fight him.

"You think that you are something special, don't you? Well, missy, you're not! You're going to fail at everything. Like your mother and father!"

My eyes shot wide open when he mentioned my dead parents. I couldn't hold it back, but that was it, I could feel my intense rage coming into me like an arrow going through the heart.

That's why I lived with Evil-Zukin, Akira, my butlers and my bodyguards and such in my huge mansion, because I didn't have any family. The only thing I ever had was friends... And even that, to me, was _my family_.

Rage travelled through my veins and was my heart was racing like crazy when I got over the saddness side of it. I grabbed his hand tightly with both of my hands and immediately tried to make him pull off my hair.

I failed badly, so I then screamed out in revenge right at him. For a moment, he let go and saw my unfamiliar expression. His expression said to me that he had never seen me like this before. He seemed to be scared from all the anger that I was showing before of the pain that had suddenly been inflicted on me, just by saying those words.

He stumbled backwards slowly and didn't take his blood red eyes off me. I looked at him, my eyes all wide and looking quite scary. This was a side of me that you didn't want on your hands.

He growled and stood his ground before I would charge at him and spear him to the floor so quickly.

He told me to get off, but I blocked him off from telling me by giving him a punch in the jaw. His face started turning red from the blood that was coming out from his nose. But saying that, I was surprised that he didn't have a broken nose!

The truth was, that I was alone and lonely... I didn't know any better because... I never had my real family.

"Shut up, shut up!"

I couldn't control myself. I could feel myself crying like mad inside myself from everything that I went through. I just wished that I could see them and that things were different right now...

I was about to punch him at my hardest but was suddenly kicked off him, sliding all the way to the floor on the other side of the room. I felt more mad than before. This rage was unbelievable.

"What the hell was that...? Oi, who do you think that you-"

That was when my anger slipped suddenly. I was shaking uncontrollably when I saw something that was going to haunt myself for the rest of my life. I suddenly wanted to cry from everything that I did to Hades. That wasn't me! I had no idea what was going on with me! But, this image, or person... In front of me, caused me to realise what I was like just then.

I was... Staring at myself. My dark, self actually. Her hair was the same as mine and so was her eyes, but the maid outfit that I wore, all golden and black... The dark me, smirked evilly and walked to me as I used the wall as support to push myself up. My legs were like jelly. I couldn't stop shaking and my body refused to move. I was frozen stiff, and all because of the creation of what Hades made... From me.

Her voice was the same as mine as well.

"Hehe, aren't you going to play? Come on! You wanted to play, so let's go!"

I could tell that I had angered her secretly from attacking Hades like that. He must've been her 'father'. Well, yeah. He is basically, because how he took my DNA is beyond me. Wait, the time I was captured...

_[Flash back #1 begin.] _

_"Heh heh... Are you, 'Yuni'?"_

_"...What?"_

_"Aha, so YOU'RE Yuni? Master Pluto and Relinquish have been watching you since you entered Area A. What would a girl like you be doing here?"_

_"Hmph. That is NONE of your business! Are you a boss I have to defeat to get to them? ...Wait, who are Pluto and Relinquish?"_

_"...You don't know them? What planet have you been living on? Mars? Never mind, now that I've found you, prepare to give into the nightmare! You have crossed the line and you shall be a great slave to the Pluto Era!" _

_[__Flash back end.]_

"No... No more of the pain and agony..."

Another memory shot into my head...

_[Begin flash back #2.]_

_"N-no. Please no more, please no more... I'm tired..."_

_"You will do more training! You're pathetic! You're meant to be one of the best! Work harder you worthless slave! Come on, show me what you have!"_

_"N-no...! Please, no more! I-it's hurting all over my body... I can't do anymore... Please let me rest and return to my room... I'll carry on later...?"_

_"Argh! You lazy good for nothing! Well, that's tough because you're going to work for me, Pluto and Relinquish! Now, do as I say and get moving!"_

_"But, but..."_

_WHIP!_

_"AHHH! No! Please spare me!"_

_"Then do it! Before I whip you again and I will take you to Pluto for you to do the more harder excerise!"_

_"O-Okay... Just, please no more... I will do as you say if you stop...!"_

_"Good. Now, get movin'! You're holding us up!"_

_[End flash back #2.]_

The pain of him whipping me after I failed to pass his stupid tests... All the times that I had disobeyed him... It was all coming back to me so quickly. I swore that I would never think about it again, but guess I was wrong after all. You can't keep yourself promises, huh?

Hot fresh tears were falling from my eyes at this point. I just couldn't take it anymore. Why me? What did I ever do to him?

But, suddenly something came into my head... And what I didn't know was that, it was going to haunt me for the rest of my dear life.

_[Begin flash back #3.]_

_"Pluto, Relinquish! We have the girl at last. Now then, we'll need to get her data and see what we could do with the girl."_

_"What do you mean? Like... Making her a slave or something?"_

_"Exactly my point, Relinquish."_

_"But Hades, don't you know who's kid she is? After all, what if she's just a normal kid with no deep meaning to us? Are you going to risk that?"_

_"Don't be silly, Relinquish. She's that Legend and Terra's daughter. But heck, I killed them off ages ago when I tried to take the girl for my own use. They stopped me so they got the consequences and got themselves killed by my hands. I have studied on her and her parents, and I know that she has some deep meanings to us alright. Just believe in me."_

_The machine would suddenly make a slightly loud beeping sound that went off three times before the boys all checked the results. Pluto took the results and studied them carefully, his blood red eyes widening fully._

_"H-Hades, it says here that she has... Part of the MaxX powers! Could she be... Strong enough to beat us all?"_

_Hades blinked before he frowned and shook his head and dashed over before he took the papers from him. Even he was shocked when he read this._

_"...Can't be! But... ...You are right, Pluto. Damn she would be useful to me after all! Right then, we will make a clone of the girl and use her as a slave whilst my clone of Yuni goes out and gets the others and then we will show the whole world that we are the true DDR champs around here."_

_"Wait, you're... You're going to make an army of clones? Have you gone mad? What if they turn out to be like them!"_

_"Exactly right, Relinquish. But think about it; It'll be a lot easier than us going out and making them surrender you fool. We can alter the DNA of the clones and make them do what we want. Do you follow me now?"_

_"...Whoa. This should be very interesting now that you've said it like that. Maybe it's possible after all!"_

_"Oh indeed it shall be interesting. And then the world will be ours before you know it... Pluto, Relinquish, let's get the DNA copyer out. We have work to do!"_

_[End flash back #3.]_

Gasp! So, **THAT'S** how! I suddenly knew then that I was battling myself for real and she was getting really irritated right now!

"Are you listening to me? I said come and play with me you idiot! Are you being a crybaby and letting me win? No fun! I thought that you had plenty more of fight left! Goodness, my 'father' was wrong about you then."

Damn, she was evil and playful. Playful like me, but in the meanest way. She then pulled me up and threw me half way across the room after she got no reply from me.

I groaned painfully when I stopped sliding on the room, almost hitting one of the four table legs with my head. I held my head painfully whilst she stood and watched me, giggling away to herself like some little lunatic. Such a sad and cold heart that she had...

So, this was me as a dark being... It was horrible, even sickening to watch yourself turn on you like that. It would make you wonder how things would be if you was like this.

My dark self then started walking to me and rested her hands on her hips and smirked as she bent her top half torso to look down at me. I weakly turned my head to her with my saddened eyes. She grinned sadistically.

"Hehehe... I think you'll be perfect for a slave around our lair. Hehe, you'll work for us and you will do as I say! Hahaha!"

"Grr..."

Would this girl ever give up? There had to be a way of getting her to shut her little lunatic mouth. I was so glad that I wasn't like this! But then, an idea came to me.

At the back of your leg you have a place where it's behind your knee, right? I knew that if I could get her there, then she would fall and would be unable to get me! Perfect! Now it was on at last! Now then, to anger her...

"...Yeah, well, you know, you're a lunatic and you should be locked away."

"You what? You come and say that to me now you little witch!"

"Heh, what? Don't like the truth?"

"You... You... I'll make you pay for that! I'm more beautiful than you, and stronger than you! You're a 100% weakling!"

"Ha. Really now? Alright then, show me what you have. And oh, and by the way, witch... Before you reply back to me..."

A sharp pain was inflicted into the back of her left leg just behind the knee when I saw my chance. I had kicked her hard, resulting a scream of agony of reply when she felt her foot in her back of her leg.

She dropped to her knee and foot whilst she could feel the bad pain, gently holding her leg and giving it a few rubs to try and ease the pain and sooth it.

"Take that, bitch!"

This gave me time te get up quickly and run out for an escape route out of this hell! And that I did. I legged it out of the throne room and went out in full speed. I smiled when I thought that I was safe, but I heard Hades sending his men after me when I reached the stairs down to the first floor! Well, a few women maybe, but you know what I mean.

"Come back here you little girl!" called Trip Machine.

"Yeah, and surrender to us! You can't run far!" said roppongi EVOLVED when I didn't reply or stop.

I bit my bottom from irritation and annoyance as I carried on running. Argh, seems like all the bosses were coming after me now. Fantastic! What more of this could I handle?

I ran down these stairs and got near to the entrance of the lair and I saw that the bosses that were catching up on me when I turned my head around. So I had to run faster and that was what I did!

"I can't go on like this! I need to find an escape route! I have to get out of here, now!"

I said to myself whilst trying to remember the castle to find the entrance to escape. Suddenly, I heard Healing-D-Vision say at the gates...

"Stop her you fools! Don't let her escape! Close the gates!"

The gate was closing? No! They must've heard from their Masters that I was escaping! And the gate was closing! The wooden doors were slowing being pulled up. I gave it everything my stamina could take. The bosses tried to catch up with me still as I kept on running and running for survival of escape.

I suddenly managed to get to the door and saw that it was nearly was closed! I really legged it out of the entrance and just about getting out, but jumped out from the small space I had left and jumped into the huge lake below the castle as that was the only way down. I curled up into a ball as I escaped and was going down into the lake. The bosses and the guards watched me and growled and cursed. But one, Fascination, was truely angry...

"You idiots! You let her get away? Fools! I cannot believe I command you guys!"

Fascination said to the other bosses, growling lowly whilst storming off to cool down and avoid starting a dance battle with the other bosses. Healing-D-Vision sighed and held Trip Machine's hand and slowly walked off to their room. poppongi EVOLVED and Kimono Princess also went off to their rooms, all the bosses awaited for Fascination to tell Hades and to get punished for letting a project escape...

Meanwhile, I took a risk for survival when I saw all but the huge, deep lake. Whether I would die or not I do not know, but that was something I was gonna have to take the risk of.

But here goes...!

Splash...

All that I could do, was try to swim to safety of my home. Everything just went black and little did I know where on earth I was going.

* * *

Hades was screwing when he had the other bosses there with him in his throne room. The others had their heads lowered and said nothing. Only Pluto and Relinquish wasn't in the room since they were the heads along with Hades and they had other things to do like to check on the copy of me.

Pluto and Relinquish were doing tests on her to see if it was able to capture my data or anything like that, but they only got back the impact and the strength of the kick that I inflicted on the back of her leg. They knew that I was stronger than that, but how much was the question. Soon though, the copy of me would have to have a name. A name that would make people say her name and fear her, and something close to mine to make me remember the bad memories of Area L.

Pluto and his brother were talking.

"Relinquish, pass me over those new tests that have just come through."

Relinquish did just that, and handed the papers to the older brother. He read all the papers and could see the stats of me and her. The same stats but only one thing separated us; the hidden dance power. Mine was a good-hearted pure energy, and hers was the opposite; the dark-hearted evil energy. In colour forms, mine was pink and hers deep purple.

The copy of me slowly woke up from being put to sleep. She groaned softly and slowly sat up, looking at the two brothers.

"Wha... What happened?"

"Aha, hello Project 0001. Did you sleep well?"

"Well, my head slightly hurts... I cannot remember much..."

"That's because you've had an upgrade."

The copy of me blinked.

"I do...? I... Feel strange. Am I... Normal still?"

"No. You gave been upgraded to be stronger and to get that girl. The original version of yourself. You should have no problem of getting her to your 'father' now."

The copy of me looked at the floor before she pushed herself off the chair and gave herself some arm stretches. The two brothers watched as they could see that she looked better than before on the face. The girl then turned to the two brothers and then asked them... Her name.

"Is my name _really _Project 0001...? I want a different name. I want a name that would suit me, that would make me feel beauitful and dominate. I hate being called a project. It's basically insulting, ya know..."

They turned to each other with a blink of amazement as she admitted in that case that she did have feelings. They soon turned to the papers that were coming through the fax from the computer and seeing a sudden name that Hades must've put on the papers on the top of the original stats. Pluto blurred out the name to Relinquish...

"Yola...?"

The copy of me blinked before she looked at him with a confused look.

"Huh? Wha?"

She said to try and get him to repeat what he said. Relinquish then walked to her with a smile, taking her hands into his and told her name to her.

"Yola, is your name. Hades has decided to call you, Yola. It means that you are a purple flower, and I know you love purple flowers, so that's why he has called you, Yola. You are not far off from Yuni and you should be known as the great carnage of the miss Berth herself."

Yola suddenly grinned evilly and nodded, her eyes looking up at the two brothers before she realised that it was perfect for her...

"Oh I do love purple flowers... They make me feel so beautifully dark and so elegant, like that pigtailed, Yuni. Perfect. From now on, people will call me... Yola, and only, Yola!"

All that was heard was the laughters of the evilness...

* * *

I soon got out of the lake and to the beach, panting with the whole of me all wet. I felt awful; I was damp, smelly and not to mention I was feeling tired, hungry and thirsty all in one. It was getting towards sunrise and I near home anyway, so that was lucky for me.

"Phew... I'm glad that I escaped... But now, I know what they were _really_ up too. I have to warn the others when I get back and to tell them to be careful!"

At least I made it, but little did I know that this 'Yola', was out to target me and that she was programed to destory me and that the others, would soon have their own clones.

Now, do you understand what I'm trying to explain? Beware of yourselves deeply within yourself, because, you may find your dark self, waiting to come out...


End file.
